X-Reader Stories
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A collection of x-reader stories I have wrote. Some of them will contain smut.
1. Drunk! The Observer x Reader

**Drunk! The Observer x Reader**

You were surprised when someone you knew teleported into your place, drunk as hell. Your eyes glanced down at the shadow on the ground, blinking at him. "Observer...are you...drunk?" You questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Maaaaaaaybe." The shadow slurred and looked up at you with a goofy grin, highly different than the maniacal one he usually gave you.

You frowned, looking down at the Collective member. You had never seen him drunk and you knew he wasn't the type to get drunk. Perhaps he had a rough day or maybe Cursor decided to get him drunk. God, how you hated that woman...

"Alrighty ya dumbass, let's get ya up." You said and crouched down, grabbing the shadow's arm and swinging it over your shoulders. Your free hand hooked around his back and with what strength you both had, you helped him stand up. Most of his weight leaned against you and you had a little difficulty bringing him to the guest room of your apartment.

You were just about to lay him on the bed when you both fell onto it, causing you to be crushed under the Observer's weight. He didn't really weigh that much, for being a lanky bastard. He still had a bit of muscle tone, well, technically his host's body did. Poor Kevin...you felt really bad for him. You had met him while the Observer was in a 'comatose' state. Something that happened when he was injured too greatly and he had to recover.

"Observer...get the fuck off, this ain't funny." You pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to get off you. You felt your cheeks heat up when his arms coiled around your waist and his face buried itself into the crook of your neck. You felt his hot, drunken breath on your neck.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled, getting comfortable on top of you. You once again tried to get out of his grip, but you felt something else wrap around you. You looked over his shoulder at his back and stiffened when you saw many of his tendrils, wrapping around you and holding you to him. You then realized you weren't getting out of this. 

"Ugh, fine...you can cuddle me." You grumbled, moving your arms over and around his shoulders.

"Yay." He grinned against your neck and was soon becoming limp. You felt his soft breathing on your neck and realized he had fallen asleep.

"Tch..." You mumbled, getting as comfortable as you could. You closed your eyes and soon you fell asleep as well, with a Collective member on top of you.


	2. Markiplier x Reader: Comfort Me

**Markiplier x Reader: Comfort Me**

It had been a long day and you were exhausted. It had been a bad day at the cafe for you and you were not in the mood to deal with anyone, much less your mother and father, who decided to pay you a visit after you had gotten after work. You only frowned at them when they had greeted you. After two years, they had decided to show their faces to you.

Two years ago, you were kicked out of the house because you had decided to become a game programmer, when your parents wanted you to become a doctor. You didn't want that. You LOVED video games, you loved everything about video games and you had been wanting to create your own games.

When you had told your parents of you decision, they packed up your things and kicked you out of the house. Luckily for you...you were taken in by someone you thought you would never meet.

Markiplier.

You had been trekking your way through California when you ran into Markiplier and seeing your state of dress and such, he had offered to let you stay at his place as long as you wanted. Markiplier was your favorite Youtuber and you had been more than happy when he offered to let you stay with him.

Currently, you were sitting in a fancy restaurant, picking at your food. Your parents sat across from you, both of them exchanging glances with each other before they turned to you and spoke.

"(Name), how have you been doing?" Your mother asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you two. I got a place to stay with a friend, I have a job in game programming, just like I wanted." You replied, lifting your (e/c) eyes to look up at them.

Your father gave a sigh. "Still into that 'game programming' thing? Still acting so childish (Name). When are you going to grow up?"

You curled your hand into a tight fist until your knuckles turned white. "When are you going to let me be happy? When are you going to stop trying to ruin my life? When are you going to stay the FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE?!"

The other customers looked at you when you had shouted out and you snapped your jaw shut, glaring at the two adults across from you. "(Name), we are very disappointed in you." Your mother sighed. "We only want what's best for you and we signed you up for school, but what did you do? You turned your back on us and left."

You felt your eye twitch in anger. "Left? Left? You kicked me out you motherfuckers." You hissed. "I didn't want to be a doctor, I wanted to be a game programmer. I make my own fucking choices, YOU DO NOT. I run my fucking life, YOU DON'T. So either get the fuck out of my life, or start respecting me."

Your parents stared at you for a long moment before your mother stood up slowly. She then leaned over slightly and her hand came across your face, HARD. Your head snapped to the side, your cheek throbbing painfully.

"We will NEVER show you respect (Name)." Your mother snarled. "A child ALWAYS follows the rules of their parents, no matter what it is. So if you want to go into this stupid gaming business with your stupid friends, then so be it. We never want to see you again, you ungrateful little bitch."

And with that, your parents got up and left, pushing people out of their way.

You felt hot tears well up in the corners of your eyes and you hung your head, letting the tears fall. You had only wanted your parents to be proud of you and they turned their backs on you, calling you ungrateful...

One of the customers, a young lady that was in her thirties came over and comforted you as best as she could, even paying for the dinner. You were able to compose yourself so you could get back over to Mark's place.

When you arrived there, you could see he had his door shut where he did his games and such. You sighed softly and placed your bag on the couch, then kicked off your shoes and went to the bathroom. Once inside, you shut the door and locked it. You ran very warm bath water and then rummaged around in the bathroom closet, finding your knife.

Mark knew you were a cutter and he had taken all of your knives away from you, except one. The one he didn't take away, was the one that you had hidden from him. You sighed and took off your clothes, stepping into the bath water. You sat down slowly and leaned back, raising your arm to the knife.

You closed your eyes and began to slice the knife across your skin.

After a while, you dropped the knife on the floor, not caring if it clattered and made a loud sound. Blood was dripping from your wrists and slowly creating a puddle on the tile floor. You were beginning to feel a bit light-headed.

Until you heard knocking on the door.

"(Name)?" You heard Mark's voice from on the other side. "(Name), are you alright? Why is the door locked? (Name)!"

You closed your eyes, waiting for sweet death to embrace you.

All of a sudden, you heard the sound of splintering wood and a loud bang. "(Name)!" You heard Mark scream and then something soft was wrapped around your wrists. You opened your eyes slowly and saw a large, blurred form in front of you. "C'mon, say something (Name)! Don't you dare die on me!"

You blinked once...twice, then your vision cleared up. When you saw the look on Mark's face, you felt tears form in your eyes. "Mark..."

"Shhhh, it's okay." He pulled you out of the tub and wrapped you up in your robe, sitting on the floor and holding you in his lap. There were towels wrapped around your wrists to stop the bleeding. "It's okay (Name)...it's okay."

You lost it.

You started bawling into his shoulder, clutching onto him. He only murmured soothing words into your ear, trying to help you calm down, trying to comfort you as best as he could.

He did this until you were better.


	3. Markiplier x Reader: Morning Love

**Markiplier x Reader: Morning Love**

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt the weight against your back increase and you smiled, knowing it was your loveable, adorable boyfriend. You turned around in his strong and toned arms, looking at his sleeping face. His hair was a bit messy from sleeping, but you thought he looked fucking adorable.

You heard him mumble in his sleep and you could pick up what sounded like your name. You got closer, pressing your ear close to his mouth.

"Mmm...(Name)..." He moaned softly in his sleep.

A smirk came across your face and you lifted up the covers, looking down. You felt your cheeks heat up when you saw that he was semi-hard, morning wood. He must be having an 'interesting' dream about you.

You chuckled softly and moved the covers off you and him both, rolling him onto his back. He was shirtless, but he did wear pajama pants. You wore a tank top and shorts. She slowly moved your hand down, rubbing his thigh gently. He sighed and turned his head to the side. You then slowly moved your hand into his pajama pants, your fingers brushing across his hardening member.

Mark groaned softly and scrunched his eyes. "(Name)..." he said softly.

Your fingers wrapped around his member and you began to pump him slowly, gently, causing moans to rise from his throat. His chest rose and fell with each breath and moan he let out. You smiled, glad he was enjoying himself. You pumped him for a few more moments before you took your hand away and edged down his pajama pants, revealing his now very hard member.

Your smile widened and you drew your face closer, slowly running your tongue along the head. Mark groaned out loudly and moved his hips a bit. You ran your tongue along the top, the sides and the bottom, all the way to the base and back to the tip. You kissed the tip gently and then began to suck softly.

This time he downright moaned loudly and his hands clutched at the bed sheets. You felt heat bloom in your lower regions, becoming aroused from just listening to him. God, he was so fucking gorgeous...

And all yours.

You soon engulfed him in your mouth, bobbing your head as you licked and sucked. He cried out and this caused him to wake up. He looked down at you and immediately blushed. "(N-Name)...?"

You pulled back, licking your lips, crawling over his body and hovering over him. "Yes?" You whispered in a seductive voice, grinding your hips against his.

Mark moaned and his hand cupped the back of your head, bringing your head down and pulling you into a fiery kiss. You moaned softly from the kiss and closed your (e/c) eyes. His tongue slipped into your mouth and battled with yours. During the heated kiss, he moved his hand down into your shorts and underwear, his fingers rubbing you.

You moaned into his mouth, pants leaving you as well. His fingers rubbed you for a few moments, before he pushed two inside, stretching and scissoring you. You moaned again and broke the kiss to pant out. He took the opportunity to attack your neck with kisses, suckles and bites, his other hand squeezing your breast gently. You cursed and took off your shirt, not wearing a bra underneath. His mouth trailed kisses down your neck and chest, before finding the neglected breast and sucking on it, rolling your nipple between his teeth gently.

"O-oh, Mark..." You moaned out his name, bucking your hips into his hand as his fingers moved deeper, teasingly brushing against your spot deep inside. "Fuck...Mark...oh..."

He chuckled and let go of your breast, looking up at you. "Mmm, do you want me inside you (Name)? Do you want me make you cum so hard that you'll never, ever want another man in your life?"

"Oh god yes..." You hissed.

He slid his fingers out of you and kissed you deeply as he moved up a bit, then thrusted into you in one thrust, fully buried within seconds. You both moaned into each other's mouths, the pleasure coursing through you both. You moved up a bit, smiling down at him. His hands held your hips firmly, but gently and his head tilted back as you began moving on him.

"Mmmm...Mark...you feel so good..." You moaned, supporting yourself by putting your hands on his muscular chest. "Oh..."

"(Name)..." He groaned softly, his hands moving up and squeezing your sides gently, feeling out every muscle, every curve you had. He loved how sexy you looked when riding him, looking like the most powerful woman in the world. "Fuck..." he thrusted up into you.

You moved harder and faster, gasping and panting as he got deeper inside, brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside. He couldn't take it anymore and he rolled you both over, fucking you as hard, as fast, as deep as he could. "Fuck...goddamnit, I love you..." He groaned.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close. "O-oh, I love you too Mark..." You cried out when he slammed into that spot. He hit that spot on every other thrust, making you scream out his name and drag your nails down his back, leaving bright red marks. "I-I'm not gonna last long..."

"Me either..." He panted and then crushed his lips to yours, his tongue entwining with yours. As the heat build up in your lower abdomen and feeling his member throb violently inside you, you knew both you and him were very close. After a few more hard thrusts, you screamed his name as you climaxed, squeezing him almost painfully.

Mark groaned out your name loudly and came hard, filling you up to the brim. Some even trickled out of you and you shuddered hard, feeling the liquid seep down your legs. He collapsed on top of you, breathing roughly against your neck. You held him close as you panted with him, taking the time for both of you to calm down.

"Mine." He purred.

"Yours." You smiled. "Shower?"

"You bettcha."


	4. Habit x Reader: Beg for It

**Habit x Reader: Beg for It**

"Come on (Name)...that's all you gotta do."

"Fuck off."

Habit grinned at you smugly, as he watched you struggle in your bindings. Your hands were tied above your head by a rope, the rope going all the way up and tied to a hook on the ceiling. Habit had the choice of raising you higher if he wanted. You gave him a glare of pure murder, keeping your mouth shut. This had happened twice before and both times, you had given into him.

When they say third time's the charm, they can sometimes be wrong.

You were already stripped naked, your body facing towards him for him to see. He had seen your body twice before and had even caught you showering once or twice. The pervert he was. Habit was a sadistic psychopath...that you madly had the hots for. It was more of a 'let's see who can be the dominant one and fuck the other senseless' type of relationship.

Habit moved closer to you, grinning widely. You narrowed your eyes at him and was about to say something, when he grabbed your jaw and forced his lips against yours in a deep, rough kiss. You growled and bit his lip, causing him to growl back. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, pulling and tangling your tongue, obviously not going to to show any restraint.

When you both needed to breathe, he pulled back and licked his lips. "Still not begging?" He asked.

"Nope." You shook your head.

Habit grinned. You were such a stubborn woman. "Very well. Let's see if this will make you beg."

He pulled on the rope, causing you to be lifted up a bit. He moved you back and set you down on the kitchen table. He tied the end of the rope to the closed door. He grabbed some more rope and tied it around your ankles, then tied those to the door as well. This kept your legs comfortably open and he was able to see you fully.

You blushed in embarrassment, but he knew you were only blushing because you were self conscious of your body. "No need to be embarrassed, (Name)." he cooed and got between your legs, grounding his erect and covered member against you, right into your nether regions. A forced moan escaped you from the pleasure it caused to ripple through you.

"'M not gonna beg..." You hissed through your teeth.

"Oh, you will." He promised and got on one knee on the ground. His hands slid up your thighs, caressing the skin there. He then bit into your thigh, causing you to groan as a slice of pain and pleasure went through you. He knew you had a fetish for pain and he liked taking advantage of that.

He lapped up the blood that came from the bite mark and suckled the mark gently, causing you to moan again. He then smirked and moved his face closer to your lower lips, his fingers sliding through your folds, teasing you greatly. You gritted your teeth and forced your sounds back, your hips moving a bit into his torturous touch.

You cried out when he captured your sensitive nub between his middle and forefinger. He slid it through his fingers, creating a teasing feeling that left tingles through you. You bucked into his hand and he chuckled. You weren't begging yet, but he knew you were going to soon. He slid two fingers into you and you arched your back, keening your head back.

As he moved his fingers in and out of you, he stretched you, preparing you for what was to come soon. He soon added a third finger and moved them faster, causing more moans to leave you. That's when his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot deep inside you and you moaned louder.

"H...Ha..."

"Say it." He purred, nipping the skin of your thigh. "Say my name."

When his fingers pushed against your weak spot, you cried out loudly. "Habit!"

"There we go." He laughed and then pulled his fingers out and away, making you whine. He unzipped his jeans and brought his erect member out, rubbing it against you. He was big, at least eleven inches and very thick and hard. "Beg for it."

"Ah...please..." You gasped, curling your toes. You hadn't wanted to beg, but the heat in your nether regions had gotten to the point where you needed relief and bad.

He reached down and rubbed your clit with his forefinger. "Ah ah ah...not good enough, (Name)."

You bucked your hips. "Oh fuck...fuck me, please!"

"With pleasure." He cackled and spread your legs a bit more, then took hold of his member and began pressing into you, slowly, making you feel every inch of him. "Mmm...so fucking tight..." He hissed, his hands gripping your hips tightly.

Once he was in all the way, he panted as he let you adjust to his length and girth. He growled and quickly took off his hat and shirt, tossing them to the ground. You admired his body. He was strong, with muscles and a definite six pack.

"Fuck me." You groaned.

With that, he began thrusting at a fast and deep pace. His growls reached your ears and you thought it sounded so...erotic when he got turned on so much. He watched your reactions, seeing your face contort into pleasure and pain and he was enjoying every fucking second of it. He was enjoying having you writhe underneath him.

But he also enjoyed your touches.

He untied your hands and ankles and you immediately locked your limbs around him. His hands cupped your ass and he switched angles, then slammed right into your spot. You screamed out his name and dug your nails into his back, creating deep, crescent marks.

"That's it...scream...I want to hear my name on those pretty lips..." He growled into your ear, slamming into you over and over again. You moaned and cried and screamed out his name, not knowing why you didn't do this before.

It wasn't long before you both began to get close. His growling became distorted and he bite your shoulder deeply, hearing you moan loudly from the pain it produced. "Yes...cum for me..." He moaned, lapping up the blood from your shoulder.

With that, you screamed out his name loudly as you came, your body clenching around him nearly painfully. He roared loudly and thrusted one last time into you before he came, filling you up to the very brim. Some seeped out and dripped between you two onto the floor.

You both panted and gasped, resting on the table until you both could even think about moving. After a few long moments, he grunted and pulled out of you gently.

You looked at him with a satisfied grin and he grinned back. "Told you..." He chuckled.

"Shut up and let's go shower." You said.


End file.
